BW125: Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures!
is the 26th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis After defeating Team Plasma, Ash decides to return to Kanto and Iris and Cilan decide to come with him, so they can still pursue their goals to become Dragon Master and Pokémon Connoisseur, respectively. Professor Juniper offers them a cruise around the Decolore Islands. However, Ash and company get tricked by Team Rocket to their abandoned ship, so they can lock them up and steal their Pokémon. Episode Plot Ash is psyched he is riding Reshiram among Unova's clouds. Suddenly, he encounters Iris, who rides Zekrom. Zekrom electrocutes Ash, causing him to fall down from Reshiram. Ash wakes up and finds Iris, Axew and Pikachu above him. Iris explains since they couldn't wake Ash up, Iris had Pikachu use Thunderbolt on him, causing Ash to fall down from the bed. Ash realizes they are at Nuvema Town and goes to get dressed. Elsewhere, Team Rocket reports to the boss Team Plasma has been stopped and disbanded. Giovanni is pleased at this success and encourages them to do more work. The moment Giovanni logs out, Team Rocket is thrilled they received these praises. With this encouragement, they decide to capture Pikachu to please the boss even more. At breakfast, Prof. Juniper asks did Ash sleep well. Ash confirms, even if he had the dream about riding Reshiram and falling from it. Prof. Juniper understands, for they all were tired after fighting Team Plasma. Ash decides to go back to Kanto region, to tell Prof. Oak of his adventures. Juniper asks Cilan what will he do, but Iris stands up, determined to go with Ash to Kanto region. She wants to catch more Dragon-type Pokémon, so Ash accepts her in. Cilan is also interested, to visit other regions and expand his knowledge as a Connoisseur. Ash is pleased he is going with his friends, while Juniper suggests Ash taking a cruiser through Decolore Islands, which are filled with interesting Pokémon. Ash takes the advice, while Team Rocket hears this and goes to prepare their plan. Ash contacts Prof. Oak he'll take the cruise ship back to Kanto. Prof. Juniper decides to send Ash's Pokémon to Oak's lab. Oak thinks it is a good idea and gets hugged by Muk. Oak logs out, as Juniper claims some things never change. Juniper takes the heroes to the ferry and goes to buy them tickets. Iris sees a gigantic cruiser, while Meowth launches the plan. Juniper comes out of the booth and James, dressed as an old man, "accidentally" bumps into Prof. Juniper. James collects the tickets she dropped, but replaces with his own and gives them back to Prof. Juniper. Prof. Juniper gives the heroes the tickets and wishes them good luck. The heroes thank her and part ways. They approach the cruiser, but they are forbidden from entering, as the tickets are not for that ship. Jessie, dressed as a sailor, comes and checks their tickets, confirming it is for their ship. The captain, dressed as James, and Jessie give them the tour of the ship, telling them it is full of appliances for Pokémon. The heroes place their Poké Balls, as the sailor would take them to Pokémon relaxation room. Pikachu and Axew follow her, while the heroes go with the captain to the rooms. Pikachu and Axew run off, so Jessie runs after them, telling to slow down. She drops a Poké Ball, from which Oshawott comes out, but sees nobody around. The captain takes the heroes to the room, but see the room is small, the beds are hard and even a picture starts falling down. Iris deduces this ship is just old. Cilan thinks it would be for the best to watch the cruise, with this old charm of the ship. The captain leaves, but locks the door. Pikachu and Axew enter the playroom. The sailor places the Poké Balls onto a shelf and gives Axew and Pikachu some food. She leaves, but locks the door. Oshawott walks up the stairs and hears Team Rocket talking, who are pleased they got the Pokémon and the twerps locked-up. Iris, being bored, goes to check the Pokémon. However, she cannot open the door. Ash and Cilan try to open it, but see it is locked. Axew has finished his meal and tries to leave, but cannot open the door. Pikachu helps him, but they cannot open the door. Oshawott accidentally breaks in and is attacked by Team Rocket. Oshawott uses Razor Shell to retaliate, but attacks the equipment. This causes the doors to open. As the heroes go to find the Pokémon, Pikachu goes to find Ash to unlock the shelf with the other Poké Balls. Ash finds Oshawott's Poké Ball and Pikachu as well, who leads them to Axew and the playroom. They take back their Poké Balls, but have to find Oshawott as well. Ash tries to find him and encounters Team Rocket looming over him. Oshawott runs off to Ash, while Team Rocket takes off their disguises. Cilan asks why are they enemies now, since they helped them against Team Plasma. Team Rocket replies it was just that moment. They reply their plan was flawless to capture more Pokémon, but Oshawott ruined everything. Ash thanks Oshawott for breaking them out, making Oshawott very proud. Jessie sends Woobat and James Amoonguss, while Iris sends Excadrill. Cilan doubts battling on ship is a good idea. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Woobat, who avoids the attack. Amoonguss uses Body Slam, so Excadrill digs, dodging the attack. However, this attack causes ship to leak. The heroes call their Pokémon back and flee. Team Rocket is not pleased, so James and Jessie have Amoonguss and Woobat placed in the hole to stop the leak. However, the pressure builds up and the engine explodes, making Team Rocket blast off. Ash, Iris and Cilan leave the ship and notice an envelope. Ash takes it and sees these are the original tickets for the cruiser. Cilan notices the ship will be leaving soon. They hurry up and yell and manage to board the ship in time. The heroes rest and are approached by Porter, the one who was checking their tickets. He thanks them for taking the cruiser, Decolore Queen, to sail onward. The heroes thank Porter, for he will make their ride comfortable. He tells the cruiser will sometimes stop at some islands and they can go out for adventure. Debuts Character Porter Quotes :"Some cruise ship!" - James :"This kinda cruisin's bruisin." - Meowth :"Refund! I want a refund!" - Jessie Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Muk (JP); Zekrom (US). *James wears his old man disguise from "Which Wurmple's Which?" *After The Light of Floccesy Ranch! Team Rocket used their jetpacks to escape from being blasted off;in this episode, they blasted off. *Similar to "A Scare in the Air", Team Rocket dresses as the staff of the zeppelin, fooling the heroes into believing that is the vehicle they were supposed to take. In addition, this also starts their adventure through the islands. *Like in "Memories are Made of Bliss!", Iris, like Dawn, had Ash wake up by having Pikachu attack him with a Thunderbolt attack. *After their long absence from the Team Rocket serious missions and helping the heroes take down Team Plasma, Team Rocket's James, Jessie and Meowth would simply go back to their comic personalities in catching Pikachu again. Since they don't have anymore serious missions left, their serious side has mellowed out completely. Mistakes In the last bit of the episode where Porter welcomes them onto the ship, Ash says "That's really nice of you Parker, thanks a lot." In the English dubbed version, his name is Porter, not Parker. Gallery Ash rides Reshiram BW125 2.jpg Iris and Zekrom challenge Ash BW125 3.jpg Iris and Pikachu loom over Ash BW125 4.jpg Ash just fell down the bed BW125 5.jpg Team Rocket is glad the boss has trust in them BW125 6.jpg Team Rocket decides to capture Pikachu BW125 7.jpg Iris volunteers to go with Ash to Kanto BW125 8.jpg Muk hugs Oak BW125 9.jpg The heroes leave their Poké Balls to the sailor BW125 10.jpg Ash and Iris lounge to pass time BW125 11.jpg Ash cannot open the door BW125 12.jpg Team Rocket is certain the twerps would be too cowardly to take the Pokémon back BW125 13.jpg Oshawott is proud to mess Team Rocket's plans BW125 14.jpg Woobat avoids Pikachu's Iron Tail BW125 15.jpg Amoonguss watches what will happen next BW125 16.jpg The boat starts sinking BW125 17.jpg Amoonguss and Woobat fail at plugging the hole BW125 18.jpg Team Rocket blasts off BW125 19.jpg Cilan realizes the cruiser is about to leave }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes animated by Miyuki Katayama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes by one-time directors